inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InazumaFan/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Endou Mamoru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 04:30, 19 November 2010 Hello. Well, in the list of songs, I have to remind you in the third opening ( Tsunagariyo! ) In episode 64-65, the title scene is not a 'goal' in the galaxy but Raimon Junior High buildings. Please re-check and there is a new opening ( Opening 6) starting from episode 108. That's all. Sapphirez 01:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Just droppin' by and saying hi! :) I just noticed that you actually edit many times here so i'm encouraging you to keep on doing it! :) AdventureWriter28 09:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Progress Nice progress, many people only drop by here and edit here for a split second then just go away after, they don't edit most of the time so congrats for editing so much! Again, keep up the good work! Hope that you continue editing in this wiki! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 10:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Actually i didn't do that much :) Hey, here are some tips if you like :) Sorry if i keep on kinda like following you but it seems you can help the wiki a lot! (Actually you have edited everytime you visit the wiki, that's amazing) Oh and you can just call me by my real "first" name, My real "first" name is Ciara :) Now for the tips! *One thing that most pages lack are pics. Watch some hissatsu on youtube then press print screen then paste it on paint, after that save it as png format. And upload it to where it is needed then tadaa! You have a pic! *Organize some pages like adding something about them like background, appearance, personality, plot overview, hissatsu, quotes, gallery, trivia. I just saw your profile and kept laughing on the funny pic! Oh and your not a bad editor! :) Your actually editing a lot you know :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 13:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Hey! Do you have any fanfictions or fanarts in mind about Inazuma Eleven, even if it is a crossover? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Maji de Kansha Could you link me to the two pages? I'll see what to do. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hiya! Merry Christmas!!! Have a nice Christmas! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Just asking Do you have a facebook account, cause i have not much friends in my school to talk to about anime, actually i have only one friend who likes anime, the rest of my friends well, they like other stuff.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 09:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Inazuma Fan i am Endou konou..^^ i am a girl i loved your edits i would like to know you more if you wanted..!! Endou konou 08:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Activity Hey, it's nice to seeyou active again! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yup ^_^ Matsukaze is so cute when he was little! ^_^ just watched ep 1 of Inazuma Eleven GO and it was great! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Wohoo! ^_^ so kawaii!!! ^_^ Filipino ka rin? Nabasa ko sa profile mo na filipino ka.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) okay lang yun, kahit kailan di ko sasabihin kung saan ako sa pilipinas nakatira O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Idaten Jump Yeah, it was my account not me. My brother loves it and I like it too. My brother (who uses my account) made that wiki. That wiki has literally nothing, I use it to just use my admin and bureaucrat abilities for fun 'cause I have work on many other wikis. If you could help, I would appreciate it and if you did really great work I could make you the admin too :). I just have two questions: #Where did you learn about Idaten Jump Wiki? #Do you know where I can watch or read Idaten Jump anime or manga 'cause I can't find any site where I can read or watch? [[User:Natsu11|'Natsu']]-Talk- 13:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way, why has the theme and the banner changed? Re: Songs Well, it seems that the List of Songs page is better than the other page so i deleted the other one. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Finished. :) Well, if there's anymore pages like that just tell :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) beyblade wikia The beyblade anime wiki is open for every one to go there ,please come in this wiki we have very less users. The website is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com Re:Spotlight Well, to help out, just add what you know about the articles, so far i would suggest the character pages since it would be a lot easier in that pages than hissatsu and Episode pages, thanks for being concerned ^_^ --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stubs Some users add stubs like that and some forget to remove the stub template when it has many info already. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's okay :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 04:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Movie Yep, i already watched it. It was really good. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 05:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Oops.. Thanks for warning me... O_O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo... haroo...do u live in the philippines too?and ur a girl???...GOMENASAI... yori, SeNpAi-SaN call me sometime? Re:IE GO Wiki Well, you could start editing their though remember, you CANNOT copy the information in here and also most Wikia sites prefer not to divide anime's. An example would be the Yugi-OH wiki. It has info about Yugi-Oh from the original, GX, 5d's and Zexal. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 13:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Theme Sounds like a great suggestion! Right now I don't have any problems about it, though we had another design in mind, which was to make the text box in middle (the place with all the text on it) slightly transparent, and have the pictures seen through it, something like this . But I'll take your suggestion in mind, and I'll see how both designs go, and choose the one with the least problems. Thanks! :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay :) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ●ゝω・）ﾉ【Daijoubu☆】 Oooh! THANK YOU VERY MUCHLY!!! You must've seen the thingy on the top of the profile (笑). Anyways, thank youuuuuu again. User: Otokogi ☆ Talk: Zenkai ☆ Blog: GO!FIGHT!! 09:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) エイジ Fourteen desu! :)))) :OOO I'm oooold. Yet so immatuuuure. >o< xD User: Otokogi ☆ Talk: Zenkai ☆ Blog: GO!FIGHT!! 09:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry, I'm not the knowledgeable with CSS. Maybe you could ask someone else about it? Sorry. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi There Nothing much to say, though i have a cold right now >_< It's so hard to sneeze... >_< Well other than that, been editing on articles, uh...unstubbing, adding info...etc......How about you? P.S. Have you watched Episode 17? It was EPIC and AMAZING!!!! ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh oki, still the episode was amazing >_< Also can't wait for the movie!!!! ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what happens in the movie >_< IM SO EXCITED!!!! (If only they could release a video of the movie even if it isn't subbed O_O) Anyways got to go! Talk to you next time! :) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Is it true or not? It's not true don't worry. I can also read a little bit of hiragana and kanji, and I'm pretty sure the name on Fuyuka's artwork doesn't have Fubuki's surname. I removed the info about her being married to Fubuki and moved her name back to "Kudou Fuyuka". Thanks for telling me!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... maybe because the wiki is growing bigger and bigger. XD But, I think they might have read the hiragana wrong because the "fu" in "Fuyuka" is the same as the "fu" in "Fubuki" so maybe I think the fans may have mistaken it to be "Fubuki" when it was actually "Fuyuka" and started to think that and forgot about the remaining two hiragana characters? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh... my... Aphrodi... WHY IS THERE YAOI PAIRINGS NOW IN THE WIKI?! TT ^ TT Aiyah. First the Fubuki x Fuyuka thing... now Kazemaru x Endou yaoi fan pairing =.=; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) (I'll go do my usual "admin stuff") What next? Hmm... I'm thinking (sit back and relax) watch out for false speculation and fan arts? XD I can't really think of a what's next... Well, we'll just wait and see? I have to go, Ciao! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey inazima fan i love ur pots they are gr8 and i hope u will like mine. Yep, kinda suprised me too! To think tenma as a gk... Still he's better as a Mf. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 20 GO Yep....kinda suprising O_O Still....can't wait for the next episode XD ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Let me watch ep 20. I'll try to see.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kiyama Hmm... that's not real... is it? Because I was the admin who deleted it, because I thought it was just some random fanart, namely because there's just something about the picture that made me delete it. Uh... what is ''next? O__O XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Good idea! To get other's opinion's is good! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 11:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Konnichiwa! I'm doing fine, I suppose~ Nothing much going on, actually... But we're going to start reviewing for our NCAEs soon... ugh. Also, we're gonna have to start on our individual Investigatory Projects, interactive games and experiments and all that stuff for Science Month and ''Chemergy ''whatnot. And DANG, October's ''Math Month ''is up next! -_____-;;; ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 03:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nyaaa! I keep forgetting that you're younger than me in school years! xD Sorry. But I'm pretty sure we're both in the 13-14 range. o.O That looks like a lot of work too. -____-;;; School life stinks. I'm sure you'd get awards! I'm hoping I could at least get that ''additional points in the final grade award as well. I also desperately need to choose a course for college now that NCAEs are for JUNIORS ''and not ''SENIORS like they're supposed to be. -sigh- And then there's the Math Club.... ARGH ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 03:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Honestly... I haven't thought of any. -____-;;; I have part of me which wants to take up computer graphics for the heck of it... though honestly, creative writing ''or ''journalism ''would be something I'd like to do. And I don't even know why the bloody heck I want to take up ''chemical engineering... nevermind. ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 04:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sou desu ne. ^^ GOODLUCK! ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 05:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) S-souuuuu~ ^^;;; ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℰclipse ・ 05:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or AdventureWriter28 (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, since you asked... we have very little progress (apparently) in the wiki's growth, so AdventureWriter28 and I were thinking of working on a group of pages one by one. So the groups are for working on specific pages. It turns out, we only needed 2 groups-- one for hissatsu pages, and the other for... I forgot >_< [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Info! I guess I told you most of it, but here's the information I'd give about the activeness so... AdventureWriter28 and I wanted to update and make this wiki better, so in order to do that, we first have to expand some pages. So, thats where you guys come in... We're splitting the active users into 2 teams one team to work on hissatsu 'pages and the other team to work on '''team '''articles. So, we'll give you a number (1 or 2) and if you get 1, you're working on hissatsu pages and 2 you're working on team pages (this was a random idea, but it is more organized I guess). The number we'll give tomorrow morning, since most people would be too tired to work on. We are ''not ''working on Episode pages and Character pages for the time being, as they would take to long (But because we split you into teams DOES NOT MEAN that you cannot work on character pages and episode pages too, but you would have to work on your team's page topic mainly) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon]] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode and fishy business xD O___O Is someone trying to ship Midori and Tsurugi together?! O____O Oh, for an Episode the layout should be: First, short info about the Episode with the template, then summary, THEN plot (Plot and Summary are NOT the same, summary is just a short description of the episode. Plot is telling you about the whole episode), then after plot is major events, then debuts, then hissatsu used and characters in the episode, and FINALLY its trivia and any errors seen in the episode. This is why everyone doesn't like episode pages; because they take too long to do. :/ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 07:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh, well, is it still there? O_________O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:TEST Yep, i just recently finished it XD YEP WHAT A DEVASTATING TYPHOON O___O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I was so bored answering it :P and we have another typhoon coming called Queil :P --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Welll....maybe in the field of science or computer.....i guess? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I did not know about the new feature O___O Let's go online right now O__) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, i thought of it long ago, but i wanted to do it after i know how to add portals on the front page. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 23:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Portals showcase the main characters, an example of wiki's with portals would be the bakugan and beyblade wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 22:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Egg? XD The translation sounds about right. Though... EGG?! O_________O The translation that I ended up with is also EGG. But seriously, EGG?! O_____O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tegami Bachi (Letter Bee) This is kinda like an out of topic question but...do you watch Letter Bee? (Because your avatar once was Sylevette from Letter Bee..... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's not add it until they fix some problems, also, the Tegami Bachi anime is still ongoing and the manga actually. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you have the time, visit the Tegami Bachi Wiki and help put please >_< I'm planning on adopting the wiki before the manga of it resumes on Nov. 1 and before Tegami BAchi:Reverse (Season 2) of it shows on Animax. Though it's your choice though :) Here's the link for the Tegami Bachi Wiki: http://tegamibachi.wikia.com/wiki/Tegami_Bachi_Wiki I know the wiki doesn't have much but every wiki starts like that so could....you help even at least a little? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello~ I'm new to the wiki~ I just visited your profile ;) I also want to ask: Can you save your signature or something similar to that and how do you add colour to it? Do you like drawing? ^-^ Please read my profile too~XD Thank you~ ^-^ I'd also like to ask if you are active on this wiki because I want to refer to help sometimes on the wiki~ UmeChan08 10:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC)♥•·UmeChan♥•· Start by at least adding photos. Do you want me to archive your talk page? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) T-that's confusing, but I'll try figure it out *scratches head* But thanks a lot anyway~ It did help, and nice to meet you! ^-^ UmeChan08 07:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08